


Of Pines, Roses and Birds

by SkyDawnBird3416



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Prince Oscar of Vale was a simple boy with a huge role he had to play. Oscar feels that he may never be ready for the throne with the pressures pf finding a wife, leading an army, and living up to his great ancestors of the past. He feels overwhelmed with his responsibilities. But is world is turned around by a girl with silver eyes and a big red scythe.Cue in Ruby Rose-Branwen
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Yang Xiao Long, Marrow Amin/Clover Ebi, OC/OC, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, past Summer Rose/Qrow Branwen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1: Hello 🌲🌹 🐦

**Author's Note:**

> This story has multiple chapters uploaded today because I have published these about five months ago. I update this story every two Fridays. 7/10/20 was the at the time of this post was the most recent chapter.

In the world of Remment magic filled every part of every life. Faunas and Humans have the ability to use both magic and semblances. Magic is often used to complete daily life activities such as transportation and laundry.

Our story begins in the Kingdom of Vale. The oldest kingdom out of the six in the world of Remment. The royal Pine family have been ruling Vale since the beginning of time.

The current king of Vale is King Ozpin William Pine the third. His successor is his only son Prince Oscar Timothy Matthew Pine.

King Ozpin has seven children. His four oldest all died when they were children due to an massive explosion. His fifth but not by blood is Lady Amber Florence Wills of Mistral. Prince Oscar is his sixth child. And lastly Princess Clarissa Dorothy Wifney Ana Brooke Smith.

Ozpin has been through three wives. His first wife was Salem Uma Witch of Vale, mother of his oldest five. They divorced shortly after their four children died and she began to become very cruel. Showing her true colors. She gave birth to Amber 10 months later and Ozpin adopted her. After he learned Salem disclaimed her and left her in an orphanage. Adopted children are not eligible for the throne. Only the bloodline children are.

His second wife, Oscar’s mother,Delores June Vines of Mistral. She died when Oscar was two from penumiona. She loved the outdoors and had a green thumb. She was from the kingdom of Mistral. King Ozpin met her when he visited King Leonardo Micheal Lionheart of Mistral.

His third and current wife is Queen Elizabeth Grace Teal Alana Smith of Souls. Clarissa’s mother. She is kind, fierce, and loving soul. She rules the kingdom of Souls. Clarissa is her successor and treats Oscar and Amber like her own children. She fights for equality among all women, genders, and species. She knew Delores well. She is also a licensed fighter, or Huntress as she declared.

Amber, Oscar, and Clarissa are all close with one another. They love each other despite their different parentages.

Clarissa likes to be called C. And has 3 friends, Sparrow Fern of Mistral, Stella Wukong of Vacuo and Jeanette Ironwood-Watts of Mantle/Atlas. C fights with a sword and a licensed Huntress. In her free time, she loves playing her violin, fighting, books, writing, doing her nails and many more activities. Everyone knows she will make a great queen. She has a great cousin, Emeralda or called Em or Emerald from her mom’s aunt Teal. She hates her grandmother Marian, who is constantly trying to get her married. She is only 18.

Amber is courting a gentleman, Lord Tukson Belladonna of Menagerie. He is nephew of King Ghira Belladonna of Menagerie. She loves to fight with her bō staff, nature, and adventures. She doesn’t have a relationship with Salem and you can’t blame her. Salem is a toxic person for lack of a better term. The last time they talked was over 4 years ago. The conversation was explosive. Salem was degrading Amber for courting a Lord instead of a Prince. She is 24 years old.

Oscar is 21 years old. The middle child. He loves to garden, fight, read, write, and nature. He fights with a pitchfork like weapon. He loves his family and visits Mistral and his mother’s grave often. He spends most of time outside when he can. He studies hard to know what to do when he becomes king but feels it is never enough.

The royal children are very down to earth people. They like to disguise themselves and go into the town to see how their respective kingdoms are doing. And gives them the chance to have a break from the royal life.

Today was one of those days.

Prince Oscar was walking around town in his disguise. Which included an old white dress shirt, patched up brown pants, and dark brown boots. He had bandages around his neck to hide his royal birth mark, a small shamrock located between his neck and collarbone and to hide his scars. He told his sisters that he needed to clear his head.

According to General James Ironwood of Atlas there was a war coming and every kingdom had to prepare for the chance of battle. There were no specific information because no spymaster could get close to the enemy without them getting killed and leaving there body bare of any evidence.

Oscar was put in charge of leading the front lines with Colonel Cardin Winchester of Vale. Cardin is the son of General Cardinal Winchester who like his son sexiest, racist and very arrogant. Cardin is not a good fighter but got his position by intimating others and his family’s connections.

He does not give anyone respect, even to his commanding officer.

When the meeting was about to be adjourned King Jacque of Atlas brought up the recording statement that he and his sister C hated.

Marriage

Jacque had always loved to brag how his two oldest were in the process of getting married while Ozpin had one in engagement and she is not even by blood.

Ozpin always cringed at the statement, he responded that his kids can take as much time as they need to find the right person for them. Ozpin rushed into marriage without fully knowing Salem. Blinded by the need for love and a pretty face he once told his children. However that did little to persuade the Vale Council opinions. They were always trying to set him and C up on dates with children of noble families.

C personally did not like any of them and that can be summed up by her social anxiety and the cocky behavior.

Oscar did not like any of the girls presented. They were mainly materialistic and very mean to both of his sisters.

The town plaza was split into four district, with a fountain in the middle. There was the Dust and Metal district for building amour, weapons and purchasing dust. The Garments district to buy many types of clothing. The Gardening district , Oscar’s favorite place to go, to buy farm necessities, see different types of agriculture, and camping supplies. Lastly there was the Feast District to buy food.

While walking down the Dust and Metal district, Oscar saw a crowd of people young and old gather around a blacksmith. A crowd of people surrounding a blacksmith, not uncommon. A large crowd that was barely able to hold inside the shop, something was going on.

After many excuse me’s and gentle pushes Oscar reached the heart of the crowd. Inside was a female figure clad in blacksmith amour. He saw that she was petite with midnight black hair that bleed into red at the end. She was working on a weapon. A closer look he saw that it was a red and black mechanical scythe.

After a few mini of making it the girl cooled the weapon and finished her work. The crowd clapped in amazement and whispers began to emerge. The girl in question removed her protective gear and was revealed to Oscar that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She has white pale skin, bright silver eyes and a spiked haircut that barely reached her shoulders. As she gave to blacksmith clothes to the head blacksmith her eyes locked on with Oscar.

The two moved toward each other. After a brief awkwardness Oscar learned her name.

Ruby Rose-Branwen

The names Rose and Branwen, where had he heard those names before?

They chatted for a bit and then decided to head to lunch together. Oscar got a garden salad with water. While Ruby got half of a chicken with milk.

The were having a good time until Oscar received a spirited message from C saying it almost dinner time. An event that the whole family to attend. He looked at the sun to it was setting. And realized how much time had passed. By the looks of Ruby, she had the same feeling. The exchange Magic messages and head to their respective destinations.

On the way back to the castle Oscar could only think of one thing.

Who is Ruby Rose-Branwen and why did he feel both shy and excitement when around her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you like it  
Please like, comment and follow  
Next chapter will be released on Feb 21, 2020  
Ruby’s POV on the meeting.

In the world of Remment magic filled every part of every life. Faunas and Humans have the ability to use both magic and semblances. Magic is often used to complete daily life activities such as transportation and laundry.

Our story begins in the Kingdom of Vale. The oldest kingdom out of the six in the world of Remment. The royal Pine family have been ruling Vale since the beginning of time.

The current king of Vale is King Ozpin William Pine the third. His successor is his only son Prince Oscar Timothy Matthew Pine.

King Ozpin has seven children. His four oldest all died when they were children due to an massive explosion. His fifth but not by blood is Lady Amber Florence Wills of Mistral. Prince Oscar is his sixth child. And lastly Princess Clarissa Dorothy Wifney Ana Brooke Smith.

Ozpin has been through three wives. His first wife was Salem Uma Witch of Vale, mother of his oldest five. They divorced shortly after their four children died and she began to become very cruel. Showing her true colors. She gave birth to Amber 10 months later and Ozpin adopted her. After he learned Salem disclaimed her and left her in an orphanage. Adopted children are not eligible for the throne. Only the bloodline children are.

His second wife, Oscar’s mother,Delores June Vines of Mistral. She died when Oscar was two from penumiona. She loved the outdoors and had a green thumb. She was from the kingdom of Mistral. King Ozpin met her when he visited King Leonardo Micheal Lionheart of Mistral.

His third and current wife is Queen Elizabeth Grace Teal Alana Smith of Souls. Clarissa’s mother. She is kind, fierce, and loving soul. She rules the kingdom of Souls. Clarissa is her successor and treats Oscar and Amber like her own children. She fights for equality among all women, genders, and species. She knew Delores well. She is also a licensed fighter, or Huntress as she declared.

Amber, Oscar, and Clarissa are all close with one another. They love each other despite their different parentages.

Clarissa likes to be called C. And has 3 friends, Sparrow Fern of Mistral, Stella Wukong of Vacuo and Jeanette Ironwood-Watts of Mantle/Atlas. C fights with a sword and a licensed Huntress. In her free time, she loves playing her violin, fighting, books, writing, doing her nails and many more activities. Everyone knows she will make a great queen. She has a great cousin, Emeralda or called Em or Emerald from her mom’s aunt Teal. She hates her grandmother Marian, who is constantly trying to get her married. She is only 18.

Amber is courting a gentleman, Lord Tukson Belladonna of Menagerie. He is nephew of King Ghira Belladonna of Menagerie. She loves to fight with her bō staff, nature, and adventures. She doesn’t have a relationship with Salem and you can’t blame her. Salem is a toxic person for lack of a better term. The last time they talked was over 4 years ago. The conversation was explosive. Salem was degrading Amber for courting a Lord instead of a Prince. She is 24 years old.

Oscar is 21 years old. The middle child. He loves to garden, fight, read, write, and nature. He fights with a pitchfork like weapon. He loves his family and visits Mistral and his mother’s grave often. He spends most of time outside when he can. He studies hard to know what to do when he becomes king but feels it is never enough.

The royal children are very down to earth people. They like to disguise themselves and go into the town to see how their respective kingdoms are doing. And gives them the chance to have a break from the royal life.

Today was one of those days.

Prince Oscar was walking around town in his disguise. Which included an old white dress shirt, patched up brown pants, and dark brown boots. He had bandages around his neck to hide his royal birth mark, a small shamrock located between his neck and collarbone and to hide his scars. He told his sisters that he needed to clear his head.

According to General James Ironwood of Atlas there was a war coming and every kingdom had to prepare for the chance of battle. There were no specific information because no spymaster could get close to the enemy without them getting killed and leaving there body bare of any evidence.

Oscar was put in charge of leading the front lines with Colonel Cardin Winchester of Vale. Cardin is the son of General Cardinal Winchester who like his son sexiest, racist and very arrogant. Cardin is not a good fighter but got his position by intimating others and his family’s connections.

He does not give anyone respect, even to his commanding officer.

When the meeting was about to be adjourned King Jacque of Atlas brought up the recording statement that he and his sister C hated.

Marriage

Jacque had always loved to brag how his two oldest were in the process of getting married while Ozpin had one in engagement and she is not even by blood.

Ozpin always cringed at the statement, he responded that his kids can take as much time as they need to find the right person for them. Ozpin rushed into marriage without fully knowing Salem. Blinded by the need for love and a pretty face he once told his children. However that did little to persuade the Vale Council opinions. They were always trying to set him and C up on dates with children of noble families.

C personally did not like any of them and that can be summed up by her social anxiety and the cocky behavior.

Oscar did not like any of the girls presented. They were mainly materialistic and very mean to both of his sisters.

The town plaza was split into four district, with a fountain in the middle. There was the Dust and Metal district for building amour, weapons and purchasing dust. The Garments district to buy many types of clothing. The Gardening district , Oscar’s favorite place to go, to buy farm necessities, see different types of agriculture, and camping supplies. Lastly there was the Feast District to buy food.

While walking down the Dust and Metal district, Oscar saw a crowd of people young and old gather around a blacksmith. A crowd of people surrounding a blacksmith, not uncommon. A large crowd that was barely able to hold inside the shop, something was going on.

After many excuse me’s and gentle pushes Oscar reached the heart of the crowd. Inside was a female figure clad in blacksmith amour. He saw that she was petite with midnight black hair that bleed into red at the end. She was working on a weapon. A closer look he saw that it was a red and black mechanical scythe.

After a few mini of making it the girl cooled the weapon and finished her work. The crowd clapped in amazement and whispers began to emerge. The girl in question removed her protective gear and was revealed to Oscar that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She has white pale skin, bright silver eyes and a spiked haircut that barely reached her shoulders. As she gave to blacksmith clothes to the head blacksmith her eyes locked on with Oscar.

The two moved toward each other. After a brief awkwardness Oscar learned her name.

Ruby Rose-Branwen

The names Rose and Branwen, where had he heard those names before?

They chatted for a bit and then decided to head to lunch together. Oscar got a garden salad with water. While Ruby got half of a chicken with milk.

The were having a good time until Oscar received a spirited message from C saying it almost dinner time. An event that the whole family to attend. He looked at the sun to it was setting. And realized how much time had passed. By the looks of Ruby, she had the same feeling. The exchange Magic messages and head to their respective destinations.

On the way back to the castle Oscar could only think of one thing.

Who is Ruby Rose-Branwen and why did he feel both shy and excitement when around her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you like it  
Please like, comment and follow  
Ruby’s POV on the meeting.


	2. A rose bird view 🐦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose-Branwen's POV

Ruby Rose-Branwen lived a simple but unique life.

She is the younger twin sister to her older brother (by twenty seconds) Robin Branwen-Rose. Despite only having only one working eye, he is the best archer in all the land. He is loyal to his family and friends, calm but everyone has skeletons in their closet. His bow and arrow, can change into a scythe. He is dating Roxanne Black, little sister to Mercury Black. Children of the assassin Marcus Black which is not a bother to them. Parents leave behind their legacies not their destinies like their dad, Qrow, says all the time. We will be 19 in October.

Her dad is Qrow Branwen. The most famous hunter and spy in the world of Remment. He fights with a sword/scythe/shotgun combo named Harbinger. He once worked for the royal Vale family. He does not like the king but speaks fondly of his wife. He did not tell his children why he stopped working for king and Queen. He is a widower.

Her late mom was Summer Rose-Branwen. Fought with a sword/bow and arrow combo. She was the best skilled Huntress there ever was. She died when the twins were 2. They don’t remember much about her, they know her through the stories told to them.

Yang Xiao Long is there firecracker of a cousin. Daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow’s older twin sister, Raven Branwen. She is fearless, strong, bold, adventurous, brave and cool. She is 20. She lost her arm a year ago to a psycho named Adam. She currently has a prosthetic arm made by Sparrow’s girlfriend, Jean. It’s how she met her now girlfriend Ilia.

Ilia is a chameleon Faunus. She has a bendable Metal sword. She brought Yang back when she lost her arm and had never leave her side since. At first she was nervous and defensive around the Rose-Branwen-Xiao Long family, but they quickly won her heart. She is also 20. She like the big sister the twins never had. No offense Yang.

Taiyang Xiao Long is a retired Hunter and a well respected teacher at Signal Academy, a school to train future Hunters.  
He is Qrow’s best friend and Raven’s husband. He is mostly relaxed and is big on safety and becomes overprotective with his family.

Raven Branwen is active chief of the Branwen tribe in Mistral. She splits her time with her family in Vale and her tribe in Mistral. She dislikes Ozpin as well.

Sparrow Branwen is Raven and Qrow’s cousin. The three of them would look identical if were not for Sparrow’s brown hair. They took her in when she was 7. She uses the name Fern, because she wants people to see for who she is instead of where she came from.

Lastly the family dog, Zwei. He is a precious little corgi.

They all live in a cabin in the woods just outside the city. The cabin has two floors and a basement. Qrow lives in the basement. Yang, Tai, Ilia, Raven, Roxanne and Mercury on the first floor. Everyone else lives on the second floor.

The kids train together and hangout with one another.

Everyone in the house had made their own weapon.

On one particular day Ruby went to the plaza to forge her weapon. She paid her cost and began to work. The blacksmiths knew her very well because she would always be in the shop when she was a child and was fascinated by all kinds of metals and weapons. By the time she was done, Ruby noticed that they were a huge crowd of people around her. She forgot that most people did not make their weapons especially girls.

When she was giving the blacksmiths their gear she met a boy named Oscar.

He had brown skin, a beautiful freckled face, avocado eyes and a short but wild dark brown hair. He looked a bit taller than Ruby.

They talked and had lunch together. They would have been at the plaza all night if it were not for the sun had not set and message Oscar got.

When they talked Oscar did not give her his last name.

Maybe he forgot? But who forgets tell someone their last name? And he acted more formal than what his outfit told otherwise.

Those were important questions but at the time Ruby was not thinking about them.

She was thinking of how a cute boy she met once could steal her heart at first glance.  
~~~~~~~  
Hope you all this chapter. Please like, comment and follow for more content.  
Next chapter family dynamics.


	3. Family Dinners 👑🍽🐦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinners can go good or bad. Or perhaps a mixture of both?

At the Pine castle Prince Oscar run frankly toward the royal gardens. There was a door opened leading to the kitchen which his little sister C, was a waiting for him.

She had violet hair that reached to her mid back. She is 5’2 with a slight chubby figure. Her violet mid back hair was in a ponytail. She was in her combat attire which consisted of a purple shirt with elbow bell length sleeves. A purple elbow-length hooded cape around her shoulders. A sliver watch on her left wrist. A black and violet leather skirt. Behind it was a pair of black ripped leggings and violet high tops with white shoe laces. An ankle bracelet around her right foot. When he entered the castle the two royals walked up the stairs and into the grand hallway.

‘It’s about time you can back.” C said while smiling curiously.

“Sorry I just met a new friend.” Oscar asked in a nervous manner, his face heating a little.

“Who is it?”

“Ruby Ro-“

He was cut off by an albino skinned woman, her eyes yellow as the sun came up to them. She had white hair that was in a neat bun and was wearing a nice shade of dark green full length dress. Her baby bump was very noticeable. She performed a crusty to them before speaking.

“Your majesties dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. Please proceed to be properly dressed, your grandparents will in attendance at the table tonight.”

“Are we wearing our crowns?” C asked worriedly. Oscar took her hand and gently squeezing it.

The greatest people who wanted Oscar and C to wed was King Oasis and Queen Genevieve. Ozpin’s parents. Despite that factor Oasis would always make comments about of how Oscar should act like a true Pine. While Genevieve made comments about C’s weight and why she did not act like a lady in her mind.

His sister has gotten panic attacks from these toxic people.

“Unfortunately, so your majesty.” The woman said with remorse. She too did not like the former king and queen.

“Thank you, Silvia”. Oscar said with gratitude.

Silvia curtsy and left the two young royals in the hallway.

“Hey, you don’t have to go.” His brotherly instincts were high. His little sister looked like she was on the verge of an attack.

“Yeah, I just need to breath and count.”

After a few moments of quiet C felt confident to walk back to her chambers.

“See you at dinner” With that she left.

Oscar pondered before retreating back to his own chambers.

When Oscar reached his bedchambers. His room was made mostly light dark oak wood. His king sized bed was located at the center of the room where dark green sheets were placed under four matched colored pillows. His warped closet opposite of his bed. A desk rested near his balcony door. Oscar set his weapon on the wall next to his desk.

When he entered his washroom a bath had already been drawn. After a 10 minutes bath, Oscar came back to his clothes set on his bed.

He got dressed. His black suit with matching black pants, underneath it was a bright green dress shirt. He wore a lime green bow tie dangerously around his neck. He was struggling with it under a knock on the door saved him from his misery. His eldest sister, Amber, had come into the room.

She had her brown hair in a butch cut hairstyle. She floor length grown was decorated in a mixture of browns and yellows. White ruffles at end of her sleeves that stopped at her elbows. Her crown in her hands.

“Need help”

“It would be much appreciated.” Oscar laughed nervously.

She walked over to him, put her crown in his and corrected his bow tie.

“How is C?”

“Shaken up but will be alright.”

“I’m fine”

Both the eldest siblings saw their little sister standing at the door.

She wore a violet floor length dress with bell length sleeves. Her hair was slightly curled into a half bun and the rest flowing down her back. Her crown on her side.

“The crown wears heavy on those who wear it.”

“Very true”

Each of their crowns were distinctive. Amber’s was a golden tiara with amber gems at the end of each point. Oscar crown was golden with green gems on the bottom of each spike. C was sliver with amethyst jewels on each spike.

The three siblings put on their crowns and went to the small dining room.

Inside the room was an eight sit table. King Ozpin at the head his wife Elizabeth Grace at his right. To his left his father and next to him his wife. Next to his wife was Marian.

This was going to be a long dinner:  
~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at the Rose-Branwen home.

Ruby had reached her home without her semblance in 20 minutes. Her dad says you can’t use your semblance all the time.

When she entered the house she was tackled by Neo.

Neo is the daughter of king of the Underground, Roman Torchwick.

“What are you doing here?” Ruby signed and talked. Neo is mute so sign language was here only way to communicate fluently.

Neo signed saying she and her dad was staying for dinner.

Ruby went to her room while Neo told the others of her arrival. Ruby’s room was relatively small. A twin bed with red sheets were tucked near a window. She drawer next to her bed. Her room was filled with metal parts for Crescent Rose on her workshop table and pictures of her family on the wall.

She soon put Crescent Rose on her bed and changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a red shirt with her symbol on right breast pocket. Then put on her red house slippers and walked back down stairs.

“Hey cuz” Yang said cheerfully.

“What’s up fire dragon.”

“Just got to train without the Ilia. The most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

Ilia blushes madly.

“Who’s cooking tonight?”

“Uncle Qrow and mom.”

“Kids dinner is ready.” Tai had said loudly for everyone in the house to hear.

Everyone soon made their way into the small dining room. There was no enough chairs but in this house everyone ate in the same room. No matter what.

With Uncle Roman and Neo here, dinner was going to be a blast.

Tonight was going to be fun.  
~~~~~  
Hope you like the chapter. Like, follow, and comment.  
Next chapter is more family.


	4. Family Talk 🎃 🍦🍴🍽

Dinner was amazing

Food was great. Tonight was the famous Mistralian meat and bean stew. Something the older Branwen twins ate when they were younger.

Dad and Uncle Tai were retelling the story of how Tai tricked Dad into wearing a skirt and how dad got even. Apparently dad stole all of Tai’s clothes and he had to walk back to his room wearing only his birthday suit.

It’s was a three mile walk.

Auntie Rae laughed greatly at that tale.

Neo and Uncle Ro told the story of how a guy was trying to hurt Neo. Neo then beat his butt and Roman deadly threaten him for attempting to harm his baby girl.

But then Uncle Ro, told some upsetting news.

“A pale woman older woman and a black haired heel clinking girl came to my shop and asked for people who semblance has to do with masking appearances, no semblance metal legged male and a red speeder. I told them both to get out of my shop, street and sight. They were giving me too many red flags to even think of doing business with them.”

“You got names” Dad asked in a fierce expression. His eyes narrowed, jawed clenched and fists tighten.

“Nah, just color complexion, hair color and the sounds of their feet. But I got a height estimate and a the way their eyes angled.”

“What could they want?” Robin asked his voice tensed as Rox leaned in his neck for comfort. He eased a little.

“Nothing good.” Auntie Rae said in an irritated expression.

“It’s obvious that everyone from now on will be with at least a partner. Just until we discover what going on.” Uncle Tai said. Everyone in the room agreed.

“It’s time for me and Neo to head back. Baby bear and the twins need to discuss on how to move forward.”

“Tell Junior I said hi” Yang said with a slightly sad tone in her voice. She loved going to his club. She hadn’t been there since her accident and felt conscious about going to a public area with only one arm. Ilia kissed her hand and held it tight. She received great comforted from that.

“Will do Goldilocks.”

After hugging and telling the criminal father-daughter duo goodbye. Auntie had to left for the tribe and said she will talk about more in the tomorrow. Will as of us. The rest of bid her farewell. After she left we all decided to go to sleep.

Everyone was in their rooms.

Ruby had put on her red pajamas shirt and pants when there was a knock on her door revealing Sparrow in a long orange night shirt and shorts.

Before she could say a word Ruby said come here. Sparrow fell asleep on Ruby’s chest while Ruby gently combined her wild brown hair.

She was scared and how can she not be. How can anyone of them not be scared.

I Ruby Rose-Branwen wondered by why someone would want me, Neo and Mercury. And why I can’t get Oscar out of my mind while she was falling asleep.  
~~~~~~~~  
Dinner was disastrous.

Grandmother Genevieve was asking the same question on why C was so called “fat” and she would never find a husband with her weight. Her verbal attack was not only on her but on mama as well.

Why had she not had any more children, when was expecting and why was she drinking.

Grandfather Oasis was interrogating Oscar for his lack of “action” and when was going to find a young obedient wife.

He also went after King Oz on just not remarrying again since his wife was not giving him any more children.

Marian went after C and mama saying that as rulers of Souls they need to present more accordingly to the laws of their nation.

And Amber not of the visiting elders acknowledged her. Grandmother made an off comment of why was she even there.

Dinner lasted for one hour but it felt like an eternity.

Once they left to their houses. Father called for ice cream and hot chocolate. The evening was a little better. When told each other of what we did in the day. Apparently C and Sparrow had killed a Goliath Grimm today.

Soon it was time for everyone to retire to their room.

After getting dressed in his pale green nightwear there was a knock at his door and C came in her violet nightgown.

But she said a word Oscar told her to come here.

Both laid in Oscar’s bed. His sister head cushioned by his shoulder and his arms wrapped securely around her back. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He felt himself drifted into subconsciousness and pictured Ruby Rose-Branwen and the weight of being a royal.  
~~~~~~  
Please like, comment and follow for more.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations, Plans and New players 🤭🤔♟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two make a step forward and different of ideas soon clash.

A month had passed since that dinner and everyone had taken the new rule seriously.

Everyone was with a partner when going outside the house. They altered with each other so we wouldn’t drive each other crazy.

I still saw Oscar in the town every few days. He said that he had work to do. He has met all my family expect the adults and Yang. She did not feel comfortable around other people yet.

Then one day I was with Sparrow when I saw Oscar with a violet hair girl. She looked younger than him and very tender. Sparrow looked like she knew the girl. She was about to say something when Oscar beat her to it.  
~~~  
The past month had been terrible.

Training was going horribly. The only one trying was Lord Jaune Arc, Oscar’s best friend from childhood. He is the heir of the House of Arc, they are cousins of the royal Vale family. He is best with medicine but still wants to fight.

The other men were not listening to reason and just wanted to go straight into battle. That’s how people get killed. But even with the crown status no one wanted to listen to Oscar. The main culprit and ring leader was of course Cardin Winchester.

If that wasn’t enough. There was still the matter of finding out who was killing all the spymasters.

The only real light in this situation was Ruby. He got to know her more and meet more of her family. She a twin, knows sign language. Her heart is full kindness and is stronger than any girl the elders had tried to have him court.

Today he and his little sister needed a break from the royal duties. He hoped that Ruby would be there so she and C could meet. C could tell if a person was good or bad. But he was also worry that the social situation of the meeting would put his sister in a panic or anxiety attack.

One time it got so bad that she wouldn’t, couldn’t speak for few days. Since then the whole family has tried their best to help her. Anxiety was also genetic.

C was intelligent and strong. But she was also human, everyone had their weak points.

She said she was confident on meeting Ruby, but that did not ease the worry in Oscar.

While walking in the streets, busier than usual, Oscar held his sister closer as she seemed to get tenser as with people getting closer to her.

Oscar soon saw a familiar red hood. He called her over. The moment that the two pairs came together there was an intense acknowledgment of the truth.

“Oscar is your brother, C”

“Your related to Rose.”

“You know Oscar, Spirit”

“Spirit?”

Then they all explained themselves.  
C knew Sparrow because she one of the friends C had. She knew Ruby or Rose by the two of them going on missions together. C did not want others to know she was royal so she came up with her code name Spirit.

And well Ruby learned the truth about Oscar. The four went to an empty space, far from people.

Once they arrived the younger ones took a big step back. Enough to hear what was being said and intersect when needed but far enough to give the two privacy.

“You’re a PRINCE!”

“Yes”

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

“I did not want to color your opinion in me. But I should have told you the truth beforehand. I apologize Ruby for deceiving you like that.”

“Hey, it okay. I accept your apology. I get it social class can make people see you different. And I like you for you. Not your status. I just can’t believe that I didn’t realize this sooner.”

“I’m in love with a prince.”

“I am in love with a huntress.”

“What did you say?”

“Ruby this is not how I wanted to do this. However will you accept my proposal to court you?”

“Yeah.”

“YES”

They had forgotten back the two behind them. By the looks of C, it seemed that by having Sparrow there eased her anxiety greatly. It gave Oscar a peace of mind.

His sister was fine and he got to court the girl of his dreams. Now he just had to fix the royal duties.

“Oscar what’s wrong.”

“I’m just trying to figure out how to tell you’re father. And the threats to the world I have address.”

“Well we have a similar problem.”

Then Ruby and Sparrow told of what Roman Torchwick told them.

We all decided to go to Ruby’s home and have a meeting.

C called for mama and Amber to meet them there.

When we arrived, there were new people.

After introductions I learned their names.  
Nora Valkyrie of Mistral. Orphan but sees Qrow as a paternal figure. Maria, Marisol, and Micheal-Mateo Calavera of Mantle. They were family friends of the family.

After the initial shock and shovel talk from all sides of the family. Mama arrived.

When she saw Qrow and Raven, all three of them had tears in their eyes and hugged each other. Even Mr. Tai was crying or liquid pride he called it.

After that everyone discussed the plan.

Qrow, Ilia, Marisol and Robin would go find out what was happening with some assistance from Raven.

Everyone else would stay at the castle for safety reasons.

After gathering all of their belongings and telling Roman what was happening and how to contact them. The large group made their way to the castle and to one of the large meeting rooms.

There was royals from all kingdoms in the room.

From Atlas: The royal Schnee family. King Jacques, power hungry monster. Queen Willow, the once brave princess and friend of mama now just a hopeless drunk. Winter Schnee, the firstborn of the family. Stepped down from royal duties when she joined the military. Engaged to wealthy nobleman names Marcus Marigold. A high ranking member of the Atlesian military she is 28 years old. Princess Weiss Schnee second born. 20 year old Huntress. Engaged to Lord Neptune Vasilias of Mistral. Prince Whitley Schnee, heir to the throne. Soon to be 19 years old in the upcoming weeks.

General James Ironwood. Leader of the Atlesian military and academy. And in charger of the Ace Ops. With him was his niece Jeanette Ironwood-Watts, C’s another one of friends.

The Ace Ops the elite military group. Made out of the best of the best.

Mantle, The Happy Huntress. Their leader is Robyn Hill. Best in her class chosen to be an Ace Ops but turned it down.

Mistral, King Leonardo Lionheart. Easily scared and his successors the Ren family.

From Menagerie, the Belladonna’s. Chief Ghira, his wife Kali and their heir Blake.

From Vacuo, the Club-Johnson and Wukong families. Stella, C’s final friend was a member of the Wukong family.

This was going to be a big discussion.  
~~~~~~  
That was a big chapter with a huge cliffhanger. Hope you all like it.

Please like, comment and follow for more content.

Stay lovely 😊 and safe everyone!


	6. Planning and Discovery ✒️🔍

Ok, quick recap.

Oscar is a prince and now we are in dating. Know

There are people after me, my family and killing spies. Got it

My fellow huntress is a princess and Oscar’s sister. Okay

My dad, aunt and his mom were/are close? Fine

What I don’t get is what is with all the fighting?!

A minute after we can in more people came into the room.

That’s when the chaos started.

Dad, Auntie Rae, Uncle Tai, Queen Elizabeth Grace (She told us to call her Izzy), King Ozpin, the General and his lieutenant were in a heated augrment.

The members of team DAWN(C, Stella, Sparrow and the General’s niece, Jeanette, they use their middle names). We’re holding back an angry Ilia and Yang from Princess Blake who apparently was crying and looking guilty. Prince Sun was comforting her.

The Ace Ops and Uncle Ro and Uncle Junior were bashing heads.

The rest were either trying to keep the peace or fuel the fire.

It was going on for a good ten minutes, before I decided to stop it.

I got on top of a table, took out Crescent Rose in her scythe glory and fire a warning shoot though an open window.

The whole room stopped to look at me.

“Okay, I don’t know what issue you all have but we have a real problem on our hands. Now I get there are problems among us but I hope we can all figure them out later and focus on the main problem now.” I yelled, I may be small but I’m still deadly.

The room then proceeded to stop and acknowledge her words. Those who knew Ruby were in agreement and stood down. Those who just met her were in shock, confusion and awe in his she handled the situation.

Soon everyone were in respectful distance of each other.

The older royals were one group.

Us “kids” were all together. Like team DAWN or Prince Lie and Nora.

My older family members were bundled together and were watching each other’s back.

“I have spoken to Qrow and Raven and they volunteered to find who is killing the spymasters.”

“We will take a group.”

“I would like to recommend my Ace O-“

“Forget it Jimmy. There is no way I will allow your human tin soldiers near this. They specialize in combat not stealth.”

“Could you give one of them chance?”

“We’ll think about it.”

“I also volunteer.”

“I as well.”

“Okay, slow down. Raven will talk about this tonight and talk who will be coming tomorrow morning.”

“That sounds fair. How about we all retire for the night and continue this conservation tomorrow.”

Everyone was in agreement.

I looked to find Oscar but he was already talking to my dad.

Wonder why?  
~~~~~~~~~  
I was going to talk to Mr. Branwen about Ruby.

Before I spoke a word, he spoke first.

“Kid, I know you asked my daughter out. I’m a spy and a father, I know what goes down in my care.”

At this point I was sweating and very nervous.

“Relax, I know a good person when I see them. You have my blessing to date and court her. Hell even marry her when the time comes. But listen to me very closely. You try to change her in someway, mistreat her or so help me hurt her. Prince or not, nothing in this land or other will protect you from me. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir!” I said quickly and even saluted to him.

“Good, now I have to talk to clowns now, I’ll see you around soon. And also I have your sister and my cuz are going to chaperone you first date.”

He then proceeded to walk toward father and the other royals.

What did he mean by chaperone?  
~~~~~~


	7. Sleepover 🛏

After that mild stressed meeting with Mr-, I mean Qrow I met up with Prince Whitley. I do not know if you can call us friends but we get along pretty well. He asked me what I asking Qrow about.

After some hesitation I told him. He first looked shocked and then genuinely smiled back at me. He congratulated me and asked who was there when it happened.

“Why does that matter?”

“You do not know”

“No. Why should it matter”

“Oscar when a member of a royal family courts anyone, then those who first witness it have to supervise their date. From there, they witness or witnesses can choose someone new or continuing doing it. That lasted until the courted couple either break off their relationship or get married.”

“I beg your pardon! Why is that even a rule.”

“It’s to insurance that both parties are being responsible and respected. Mainly the females. I surprised you do not know this.”

“I never was interested in the court laws before and I thought it was just a question to be asked. And how do you know this information?”

“How and why I know is irrelevant. As of this moment you should consider yourself lucky that it is your sister and her friend. Could be worse such as your parents or grandparents.”

“Well you are right about that. Moving on what are your evening plans.”

“To have dinner and read a book. What are your plans your Majesty.”

“The same and and ask Ruby some questions.”

“From what heard she is an amazing, lively and adventurous girl. You are very lucky to have her.”

“How do you know about Ruby”

“I heard it from someone. Excuse me, my father is calling me.”

With that he walked away to King Jacques. Oscar had a lot to discuss with Ruby and learn about the courting laws.

What I want know is how does Whitley know this information?  
~~~~~~~  
I don’t know how I got here. Wait I know how.

I left the room and then invited by team DAWN for a sleepover. And then said yes.

Now I’m in C’s bedroom which is three times bigger than my living room. Her violet queen sized bed was in the center and the other furniture was pushed away for more space.

The girls were happy to have me. It was not like they had many times to be themselves and not act around other royals. Would I have to play their part soon?

Now we’re all in our pjs and talking about what happened earlier and the after effects of them.

“Okay is the rest of the girls are coming later. They said they have to do some things first.” C said eating a fudge brownie.

“I heard from Sun, that Blake is trying to talk to Yang and Ilia. But they aren’t having none of it.” Stella stated then using her tail to eat a banana.

“I can’t believe them though. Both got hurt by her. Accidentally or not” I said, plopping a sweet, sweet strawberry in my mouth.

“Well hopefully it will work out. But they aren’t the only ones in trouble. Ren and Nora knew each other growing up.” Jeanette say then ate a green grape.

At this we all scream other way of what.

“Yeah, don’t know the whole story though. My ears are super strong but I’m not going to eavesdrop like that.” She continued.

“Anyway I wonder is planning for your first day. I can’t wait to see it.” Sparrow burst then ate sunflower seeds.

“Wait what?” I asked

Then C explained the courting laws.

“No worries though. Spar and I will be way in the back and wouldn’t listen.”

“How do you know the courting laws, anyway.”

“I was.. um curious”

Before we could ask more, the others came it.

Then we all talked about all sorts of things. Partners, weapons, semblance, school subjects and etc. My favorite subjects are math and science.

Sparrow, Yang and Ilia were doing a braid train.

C, Nora and Stella were having a magical pillow fight.

Jean and I were cheering them on.

Maria and Melissa were making hot chocolate.

Then all of sudden more girls, and everyone stopped.

Princesses Weiss and Blake. Then advisor Goodwitch, Izzy, Queens Willow, Kali and An came the room.

This looks bad.  
~~~~~~


	8. A different perspective 👁❄️

Weiss Schnee was a wealthy, intelligent and lonely lady.

On her tenth birthday her father declared to her mother that he only married her for the royal name and nothing more.

Since then, her family was divided. Her mother drunk, her brother resented her, her sister loved her but was very cold about it. As for herself she was stuck behind a mirror.

One side told her to follow her heart.

The other told to use her head.

She always secretly resented the royal Vale family.

Despite all of them being so what dysfunctional they all truly loved each other. Something her family did not have.

She eavesdropped on the peasants that Prince Oscar had brought and heard about a celebration in Princess Clarissa’s room.

So, what would do with this information.

Use it to her advantage.

She got dressed in her nightgown and heard over there when...

“Princess Weiss, what are you doing there?”

She turned around to see Lady Glynda Goodwitch. Royal advisor to King Ozpin.

“Lady Goodwitch. I am heading to Princess Clarissa’s room.”

“May I ask why.”

“She is having a gathering.”

“I see well follow me first.”

They then proceeded to walk to Lady Goodwitch’s room and moments later Queens Elizabeth Grace, Kali and “Princess” Blake and her mother had joined and they were all dressed in their respective nightgowns.

They then proceeded to walk to Clarissa’s room.

That’s were we left off.

No one moved. Everyone was silent.

Some were conflicted, others bothered and the rest were uncomfortable.

So Ruby decided to speak up first.

She walked over to the older royals and then

She put her hand out for a shake. “Hi, I’m Ruby Rose-Branwen and you are.”

Weiss looked at the hand confused and then proceeded to crusty and said

“I am Princess Weiss Elizabeth Schnee of Atlas. The second born of Queen Willow and King Jacques. A pleasure to make your acquaintances.”

“Is Rose your middle name?”

“No, my middle name is Grace. Rose-Branwen is my last name.”

Weiss passed Ruby and went to seat next to Jeanette.

“Hello, my name is Princess Blake Belladonna of Menergie. Second born of Chief Ghira Belladonna and Chieftess Kali Belladonna.”

“Hi, I’m your distant cousin Izzy G.”

“Hello. I am Royal advisor, Lady Glynda Goodwitch of Vale.”

“Hello, I am Queen Willow of Atlas. Wife of Jacques Schnee.”

“Hello dear, I’m Chieftess Kali of Menergie.”

“Hello, I’m Dame Pyrrha Nikos of formerly Mistral and now Vale.”

After all the formalities, the atmosphere was tense and quiet. Even when the rest of the girls came in, the room continued in silent expect the hand gestures that the younger girls were doing.

It wasn’t until Miss Rose that the room began to have life.

She started to get all of us to tell a story about our lives, it could be personal or fiction.

Around the room, it was exciting to heard so many tales.

Weiss learned that those hand gestures were actual sign language and was taught a few and offered more lessons in the future by the other ladies.

When Jeanette asked Ruby what she was going to wear for her date. Everyone in the room stopped to look at her.

At first she seemed nervous, but eventually told us that Prince Oscar requested to court her.

Everyone was either pleased or flabbergasted by this news.

Then the older royals suggest they help her for upcoming date, mainly Lady Goodwitch as she was the overseer of formal events.

Despite the don’t name Ruby lack of manners, royal culture and ladylike behavior, she was something was thought she would never have.

A friend.


	9. Boys will be boys 🤷♂️. Lies😵

Prince Oscar was walking to his chambers after reading the courting rules from beginning to end three times. He had missed dinner and asked one of the servants to leave something in his room.

As he walked he heard a shouts and loud sounds. He ran to see Cardin Winchester and his entourage, attempting to assault Jaune.

Oscar attempted to command them to stop but they did not listen. When Cardin went to strike him, a flash of red petals flew by and materialized Ruby.

She had a very annoyed expression on her face when she grabbed his fist. She twisted his fist and pushed him back.

He commanded his men to attack her. Ruby single handily defeated them all. By the time Oscar had time to comprehend what just transpired more people came into the room.

Cardin looked like he was going to strike Ruby when a anger, hard hands stopped him. When he looked up he saw the wrath of the Branwen Twins in their eyes. Blood red eyes were telling him to try anything.

Cardin choose not to respond or move.

“What in Gods’ name is happening here”, father shouted. His tone annoyed.

“Jaune attacked me and I was trying to defend myself.”

“Is that so?” An elderly woman said.

She was very short. Grey hair pulled into a back braid. She wore a grey, navy and brown clothing. Her cane held a skull at the top. She walked over to Cardin, who was still held in place by the Branwen Twins.

“Then why are you on the floor and Ruby had to fight you and your little crew.”

Cardin mumbled.

She then hit him with her cane.

“Boy!”

“Fine. We were messing with him okay.”

The whole room grew more annoyed at the situation now.

“Well it looks like an innocent little argument gone bad. Boys will be boys.” King Jacques said with smug.

“No. Boys will be boys is and will always be a stupid excuse. One day boys will be men and then what. We should tolerate this type of behavior, because it has gone out of controls for to long. We are in a time of war and we have to deal with this behavior. Teach the boys to be responsible for their actions. Because one day there will be a time when they screw up and can’t take that back.”

Everyone took her words in account.

“Now for young man, you and your thugs are going to run around this castle 50 times and then ride the horses about 25 times and think about your actions.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I command that you follow through or spent three days in the dungeon. Your choice.” Father said.

Cardin looked around and noticed that he was on the losing side and accepted the punishment. With that everyone left and father was speaking to the wise elderly woman.

I then found Ruby and learned that the woman’s name is Maria Calavera, the Grimm Reaper.

I asked Ruby if we can talked and headed to the library.


	10. Chaos💨 and Remarks 🗣

The next morning, Ruby woke up in an C’s bedroom, surrounded by the other girls from the sleepover.

Looking around, Ruby saw them in various places. DAWN and Izzy were in the center, where all four girls were under her arms.

The older girls were in corner all huddled together in a small while the royals were gathered in around corner.

The sun shone through the clear window and onto Ruby. Bright and warm, as though her mom was trying to tell her something.

Before she could react, the door had bursted, startling everyone awake.

The girls had taken their fighting stances, only to realize that the supposed threat was actually just maids. They were awakening them for breakfast. They were send by Queen Genevieve had sent for them.

Ruby had heard many rumors about her and her husband through the grapevine in town. That they were cruel, cold and strict. Stuck in traditional values and out dated ideas.

From C’s reaction of wide eyes then there was some truth in those rumors.

After all of them got up, bathe and changed. Ruby’s family were in their casual fashion. While the royals were in high gear as if you a ball rather than breakfast.

When they reached the massive dining room, ruby saw how divided everyone was. Royals on the right side of the table and non on the left.

All the girls went to their respective side expect DAWN and Izzy. Genevieve gave a look of disgust. Izzy and C gave one of determination.

Once everyone was seated and food was served, dad and auntie started to tell who got with them. Ruby knew that while she was good in stealth, it was not her strongest suit.

“Okay, everyone after much deliberation we decide on -“ Auntie was cut off by Genevieve

“Shouldn’t your brother be announcing these missions. And aren’t you going to be doing about these missions. Clearly you are not going with the men.”

“Yes I am. We BOTH, made these decisions for the mission. And I’m not the chief of my tribe for nothing. Being a women does not restrict me from battle. I am fit and willing to fight. And I don’t have to explain myself to you or any else.”

“But you’re—-“

“A huntress.”

All eyes turned to me.

“Excuse me”

I’m usually not one for confrontation but that is not an issue of you are messing with anyone. Especially when it comes to MY family.

“You are excused.”

“You watch your tongue. Young girls should listen and —“

“Obey. Well that was back then, this is now. Now your people came to us, because we know how to get things done. Now please sit down and follow your own advice or leave.” I never raised my voice, but it spoke volumes.

My family looked at me with proudness in their eyes. The others looked of shocked, awe and respect, expect Jacques.

Genevieve sat back down with a dumbfounded expression.

Raven proudly smirked and continued.

After she finished, there was alert from the Aces Ops that the place was under attacked.

Genevieve tried to stop us, but all of us bs her. It was useless.

The knights were fighting Grimm and mysterious people trying to breach the place.

The adults joined the fight immediately. I took out Crescent Rose and noticed that three people was getting in.

I took myself and team DAWN to follow them and told Yang, Robin and Jean to tell the adults.

After splitting up we intersected them. The two lackeys stopped to fight us while their leader were running toward a door.

DAWN got the the lackeys while I followed the mysterious woman.

This led us into a vault and the woman was trying to get in. She won a black cloak, black high heels with a black diamond bracelet around her ankle. A red fiery dress with blue and green feathers sticking out.

They fought until, Ruby pushed her out the window, causing glass to shatter around them. They land where they started. When she tried to strike a white glyph flew back. Ruby was joined by Weiss and Blake. Then a gigantic amount or wind took her away.

The Grimm and people were defeated. Ruby led everyone back to team DAWN.

They found that the girls had blindfold one of their attackers and the other had been stocked to the wall by C’s magic.

“Is that...”

“Emeralda”


	11. To break the facade 🙈🙉🙊

It was a couple hours after the attack and the failed attempt to steal from the castle

According to Ruby and DAWN three people sneaked in. Ruby fought the leader who fled.

DAWN fought the other two intruders. They quickly figure out that their weaknesses were the legs and eyes respectively.

The boy got away while they were able to subdue the girl.

Emeralda Serena Grace Sustrai

Daughter of Lady Teal Margaret Alice Lucia Felicity Smith. Younger twin sister of Queen Marian Amelia Aliva Klaudie Smith.

She was stripped from her mother’s arms by her own sister. By the time she could get her child back she was gone. Teal was devised and cut contact with her sister. Mama refused to see her for years until recently. The reason I have no idea.

Currently she stills has the blindfold over her eyes, tied down to a chair.

Teal had arrived promptly after hearing of her existence.

Her first instinct was to cry upon seeing her child alive. Then went to see her. She lashed out and said some awful things.

Teal came out and fought her sister and said some equally awful things.

That was an hour ago. Now she refuses to talk to anyone, everyone is avoiding Marian like the plague and the knights are with the healers and medics.

I have an idea. But I need to get Ruby and C for help.  
~~~~~~~  
We walked in. No weapons, protection or anything hostile.

I took her blindfold off and chatted with her with kindness.

She was hesitant at first but then she slowly opened up.

She was also allowed to leave the room, which puzzled her.

It took some time to figure out how and what she did and why she did it.

She talked about the woman she was with. Cinder. How she saved her from the streets and poverty. How she owns her, her life, her loyalty. The three of us listened and let her talk.

She is a person who has went through trauma majority of her life. Childhood trauma lingers for life.

So we know a little about this Cinder woman.

The question now is why?


	12. You must be willing to see 👀

Three days has passed and a lot of information was gathered.

Cinder Fall was working with Salem, or one could argue for.

She was after a relic that would make her powerful enough to bring down the kingdoms.

Since then all the relics have been relocated so she can not find them.

Emerald, she likes to be called stated that King Leonardo was a rat.

So everyone cornered and confronted him and he broke instantly.

Everyone in the room was pissed.

You can tell from King Opzin’s disappointment to King James anger.

Luckily no one had their weapons on their person or blood would have been spilled.

Without a fight King Leo stepped down and the Ren family was put in charge. Leo went into Witness Protection.

Emerald had started to come out of her shell and made small conservations with Marian. It was not much but it was a start.

She always is in therapy which is another big positive step.

The spies were sent out later in the day and will return in a week times.

Ruby’s POV

I have been in this massive place for almost a week now and it’s a real change.

First of all, while everyone is nice people keep giving me weird looks about how I talk, walk and dress.

Second, Princess Winter is always on my case. I was in the library one time reading up on sword-ship. When she came in and brought me a book about etiquette. She says someone like me would learn valuable information.

Will it help me in the battlefield? I responded and left with my book while she was flustered.

Luckily I know very good people here like team DAWN, Neo and Oscar.

Speaking of Oscar we’ve decided on a day for our date. The location is a surprise.

I can’t wait.


	13. Chapter 13: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young couple finally have their date, but what seen on the surface is not what is see in the inside.

It was an early morning, where the sun had not risen yet, when Ruby woke up as it was her a part of her inner schedule. She got up and headed to the bathroom and came out dressed in her Hunter clothes.

She emerged from her room and headed to the stables where she meet up with team DAWN. The girls got on a horse and rode at gods speed through the Emerald Forest.

Ruby loves this part of her day. The wind in her hair following freely. She could smell the fresh air that the tall trees produced.

An hour later the girls returned to the castle, by this time the sun had risen and people were starting to get ready for another day of work.

The girls dismount from their horses and returned to the manager of the stables. Once they entered the castle there were maids waiting for their arrival.

The girls were then taken back to their respective rooms to be bathe and dressed accordingly. It was a fuss today because Prince Oscar would be taking Ruby on their first date. He had chosen a secret location within the town because that is where they first met.

Ruby was soon placed in a bath of warm water filled with rose petals. She was washed in rose scented soap and shampoo.

She was then dried thoroughly and dressed in quick fashion. A black knee length dress with a red waist cincher corset laced in small bows. Red stockings with a black rose pattern swirling around. Black Victorian Shoe Rosettes with red flowers at the top.

Ruby left the room feeling both excited and anxious. Excited for the chance to have a proper date with Oscar. The boy that magically bumped into her life without notice. However anxious because he was royalty.

Ruby was not blind or in denial. She knew that by being by Oscar’s side meant that there were certain consequences such as how she dressed or spoke. How she trained and the increase in people that were going to be around her to judge her.

From the staff, to the elites to the people she grew up with were going to judge her because she is with Oscar.

Ruby had her fair share of what the gossip is when her mom dead. That she was sloppy, and how was a man going to raise a daughters without mother figures. To how she decided to be a Huntress. Why would a young beautiful girl choose such a dangerous manly profession over becoming a mother and wife.

They always those who criticized her.

Choosing to date Oscar was easy.

Choosing to stand by Prince Oscar was more difficult.

As she deceased down the stairs the maids followed her. Fussing around her like a beehive surrounding its home.

Once she reached her destination Oscar was there waiting for her.

He wore a bright green dress shirt with brown pants. Knee length boots that had a hint of silver in them.

No crown on his head.

He looked like the Oscar she met and not the prince she learned.

“Ready to go Milady.”

“Yes”

They entered the carriage to find to more occupants.

C and Sparrow.

Both girls wore a simple dress in each their respective colors of violet and ginger. Sparrow had accessorized her outfit with brown and black feather that made her stand out and fit in at the same time. C chose to style herself in sliver jewels that blended well with her dress.

The carriage was off and it took an hour to get to this surprise location. But once they reach it was worth it.

The location was a small cafe that was a part of the town. It had a small pond that streamed it the river. There were two picnic blanket that had food baskets on them. The first was near the river and the other under a heavy tree.

Oscar direct Ruby to the one at the tree while the girls were at the one near the river.

They sat down and watched how C and Sparrow looked at the river before facing the river.

“That was nice of you to put them near the river”

“C hates how people look and ask her questions. It increases her anxiety, the flow of water helps her. It’s the least I could do since I roped her into this.” There was no need for any explanations. They knew that the moment they stepped into the castle again the girls were going to be swarm with questions left and right. Which made the Princess very uncomfortable.

“Hey, I know for a fact that she does not blame you for a second. You are a caring brother and she knows that you would never intentionally hurt her.”

“But I -“

“No buts. What’s done is done and there is no going back.”

“Well you are right”

The two began talking while they ate the food that was provided for them.

Across from them the same girls they were discussing were also talking about them.

“Wow Oscar is very lucky to get Ruby. She’s a true gem.” Sparrow exclaimed before putting a piece of a baguette in her mouth.

“Yeah that’s great.” The princess responded in a quiet voice, almost like a mouse.

“C what’s wrong.” Dropping her food in the basket and putting her attention toward the girl she considered her sister.

“It not about Ruby. It’s about me.”

“Spill”

“I like a guy in Atlas but that would mean moving away from my home. To uproot my whole life and be away from my family. I would have to learn new laws, manners and everything in between. This just reminds of that.”

“Well you have to make the best decision for yourself and no one else.”

C solemnly nodded. Her future was up to her hands alone.

Back to the RoseGarden couple they were getting on greatly. Oscar brought up a serious issue.

“Ruby I like you a lot. Despite how early the relationship is I see myself as your husband in the near future. However I know that can not force you to love me, that is up to you. But I want to make this very clear from the beginning. I fell in love with Ruby Rose-Branwen the huntress that forged her own weapon. I want you to be true to yourself and not feel to change because of my status. I fell in more in love with because you are so different from the other girls I have met. So do not try to change yourself at all."

Ruby being overwhelmed by the words and emotions that she could not speak. Instead all she could do was hug Oscar tightly. 

Oscar did not say a word either but wrapped his arms around her too.

There were going to be obstacles ahead but as long as they stick together;

Nothing can shatter their bond.


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

After that first date, there were more. It soon became a pattern for the young couple. They each helped each other and others improved in a multitude of ways.

Ruby taught Oscar and Jaune to have more self confidence. This led to appointing Maria to teach the army. Who better to teach people to fight than the Grimm Reaper herself. They become great fighters under her guidance.

Jaune was tutored by Ruby, Pyrrha and Maria. He improved greatly over time. Jaune and Pyrrha became very close during that time.

Team CRDL had shaped up very quickly after the incident. There was some hostility in the air but Maria and Oscar kept close eyes on them. They secretly fear the Grimm Reaper.

Weiss had learned to show more empathy and kindness toward others. She and Ruby soon became fast friends. In addition she and Winter that by acting cold toward others only made them no better than their father.

Winter had ended her engagement. She never loved her fiancé. He cheated on her and was going to continue even when they marry. She was never attracted to men either. She had a lover that she truly loved and wanted to join the Atlesian military.

General Ironwood allowed it. Jacques blow a gasket but could ultimately do nothing about it.

Winter and Weiss are now currently to repair ties with their brother. In their pain they had pushed him out and especially left him with Willow and Jacques.

Oscar and Weiss taught Ruby the royal lessons they have learned during their lifetime. Ruby learned how to properly curtsy, correct table manners and social interactions. Winter had apologized for her cold demeanor toward her. Ruby had accepted her apology but from her stands her friend’s older sister. They very friendly toward each other but they would not call each other friends. And that’s was okay for them.

The rest of the gang were able to move from past actions and were all friends with each other.

Qrow and Raven left and came back with the spies after a couple of months of silence. Everyone had a very tearful reunion. Elm and Clover literally ran into their respective partners arms.

No one had been badly injured and received the vital information they had been searching for.

Salem is behind the attacks. She had recruited Tyrian Callows, a known serial killer. He escaped from Anima despite the security measures taken.

Hazel Rainart. His sister, Gretchen was in training to become a part of the Vale Royal Guard. She was murdered and the killer was not found. He blames Ozpin for her death even though there is no evidence or ill intention.

Arthur Watts, an Atlesian genius that is supposed to be dead. He blames Ironwood for the death of his wife, the removal of his license/reputation and the alienation is his daughter. They were also romantically involved at some point but James broke it off.

Amber was disgusted and shocked by Salem. She had abandoned her and now trying to put people in active danger. She felt more anger and hate to say this but hatred for Salem.

Ozpin blames himself for not pushing Salem and Hazel to get help. James is also mentally kicking himself for essentially the same thing.

Jeanette was shocked and horrified. For most of her life she was told that her father had died. Now here she was being told that her only was her father alive but was evil.

They needed space to figure it out. In that time the rest planned a strategy to stop them in one big attack. Attack them on all sides, leave no room to escape, surprise attack.

They got to work. When they stopped for the night, Oscar had gone out to the balcony to clear his head.

They were so close to ending this insanity. Then Ruby and her family were free to go.  
Would she leave with them?

It dawned on Oscar that he gotten so use to their company that it would feel as if a hole would appear when they leave. They had their own individual lives to life and Ruby had just gotten her license to being a Huntress. He couldn’t take that away from her.

Soon Ruby appeared by his side. They were both leaned forward on the stone balcony railings looked at the stars above.

“It kinda weird of how life has changed you know. Going from small pond to entire ocean.” Ruby said and smiled to Oscar.

“Yeah. I went from looking at book mess to a bookshelf. It fascinating of how things change over time.” Oscar chuckled.

They both sat in comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other’s company and looking at the town below them.

“Oscar. If I move out, I would still like to see you every day. Just because we live in two different places doesn’t mean we can’t see each other. We’ll still visit each other when we can. We can work it out”

“Yes, you’re right. We can still do that.”

“Oscar Pine. I love you with everything I have in me. Our love is bigger than any distance, war or person in this life and others. If you think I will give up on you. Then prepare for you to get kicked. My dad says if you love someone you fight for them and not give up. I’m not giving up on us and will continue to fight as long as you have me. Clear”

“Crystal.” Oscar wrapped his arm around Ruby’s shoulders and embraced her.

He knew that in that moment that he found the girl of his dreams.


End file.
